L'amour Retrouvé
by HIRYUU Tora
Summary: ¤FIC TERMINEE¤ OS Mystère et chocogrenouille, Harry est amoureux d'une fille qui l'a trahi qui est elle ? Et quand il verra que fera t il ?


**Kikou voici une nouvelle histoire OS**

**Mystère et chocogrenouille de qui parle Harry ?**

**En êtes vous sûr(e) ?**

**Laissez moi un message et dites moi à qui vous avez pensé ...**

**Merci et Bonne lecture ...****

* * *

**

L'amour retrouvé.

Un jeune homme tenait une lettre dans sa main, le regard perdu dans le vide, il ne pensait plus, tout son corps s'était arrêté de penser. Il releva lentement la tête et posa sa mains sur son front. Il sentit sous ses doigts, sa malédiction, l'horreur de sa vie. Il releva ses lunettes et relut la lettre. Un sentiment de haine monta en lui, il n'en pouvait plus, il se leva tout en froissant la lettre maudite. Il la roula en boule et la jeta dans le feu. Ses yeux verts exprimaient une colère sourde à peine contenue.

- Tu me le paieras, je t'avais fait confiance, je t'aimais et tu as tout détruit, en somme c'était ton but. Bravo tu as réussi, je ne souhaite que mourir.

Il se retourna, et attrapa la bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu et la jeta dans le feu. La bouteille explosa sous le choc et les flammes avivées par l'alcool grandirent. Il lui sembla voir son visage, sa colère monta d'un cran, il voulait tout casser, tout briser sur son passage, pire qu'une tempête, plus dévastateur qu'un cyclone, il marchait dans la salle commune, ceux qui étaient là restaient silencieux, il ne fallait pas être le détonateur de sa colère. La porte de la salle commune de Gryffondor s'ouvrit et un autre garçon entra dans la pièce il avait des cheveux blond mi-long. Son regard gris acier se posa sur le tourmenté. Il portait l'uniforme de la maison adverse du garçon en colère. Ils étaient amis comment cela avait il pu se produire ? Une dette d'honneur qui se transforma en une amitié solide et à toute épreuve. Le garçon blond regarda une jeune fille rousse avec une interrogation dans le regard. La jeune fille lui répondit par un regard triste. Le blond se retourna vers le trahi.

- Harry ? Demanda t il en s'éclaircissant la voix.

- Elle m'a tout pris, je lui ai tout donné, elle a pris mon cœur et elle l'a piétiné sans pitié.

- Es tu sûr ? Demanda le grand roux qui tenait une jeune fille aux cheveux brun et au yeux chocolat.

- Ron je ne suis quand même pas aveugle ! Cria Harry. Je lui avais remis ma vie entre ses mains et voilà ce qu'elle en a fait. Harry prit une bouteille et la balança dans le feu. Je la hais !

- Seulement ? Murmura Ginny.

- Non, reprit plus tristement Harry, je la hais, mais je l'aime toujours comme la première fois.

_Flash back_

_Harry était assis sur un ban, pensant toujours à Sirius, quand une présence s'installa à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête pour la voir, il se demandait pourquoi elle était là alors qu'ils étaient ennemis._

_- Que veux tu ?_

_- Que l'on reparte de zéro_

_- Tu crois que c'est facile ? Grogna Harry_

_- On peut toujours tenter…_

_Elle s'était penchée vers lui et l'avait embrassé d'un baiser chaste._

_- Non c'est une erreur, annonça t elle le regret dans la voix._

_Elle allait se lever quand Harry l'attrapa par le bras et se collant à elle il l'embrassa plus passionnément. Passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux fins et noirs._

_Quand il la regarda dans les yeux ils virent qu'ils aimaient l'autre, c'était aussi soudain que merveilleux._

_Fin Flash Back_

- Quand je pense que je lui ai avoué que je voulais vivre avec elle !

Les autres restèrent silencieux.

- Je pense qu'elle t'aime vraiment, commença Drago.

- Non elle ne m'aime pas elle est allé le retrouver lui ! Je vais le tuer à petit feu !

- Et après ? Demanda calmement Hermione.

- Après ? Répéta Harry en se retournant vers son amie. Son regard était des plus éloquents, Hermione blanchit, Ron la serra contre lui pour la rassurer. Drago avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de Ginny et la serrait doucement.

- De toute manière la confrontation approche, sa marque est déjà dans le ciel de Poudlard.

Harry s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda la tête de mort qui mordait un serpent.

Harry ne parvenait pas à dormir, il se trouvait dans la salle commune de Gryffondor près d'une fenêtre, il repensait à elle, il l'aimais malgré tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Mais il voulait la haïr, le pouvait il seulement ? Il se remémora la lettre finalement il ne l'aimait plus il la haïssait, elle et son destin. Comment une simple cicatrice pouvait transformer une vie en un enfer si effroyable que le mot survivre n'a plus aucun sens. Voldemort avançait sûrement certain de sa victoire, comment en pouvait il être autrement ? Elle avait dû tout lui dire tout lui rapporter, sa prophétie, son état de destruction avancée. Harry baissa la tête c'était l'heure, le soleil pointait à l'horizon, la journée sera longue très longue…

Le combat était là, Voldemort était là, toute son armée de Mangemorts derrière lui en une grande ligne comme pour montrer leur nombre. En face Dumbledore, Harry, Ron, Drago, les aurors, certains élèves, les professeurs et tous ceux qui voulaient croire à une vie meilleure sans Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Beaucoup n'étaient que de simples vivant, cherchant à accomplir leur vie. Ils n'étaient pas êtres d'exception, ils étaient devenus des Hommes de Guerre, des guerriers des maîtres de guerre. Harry regarda en arrière, il se mit sourire tristement, beaucoup d'âmes prêtes à tout, pour apporter sa pierre à la victoire. Harry regarda la ligne des mangemorts, elle était là où il ne le savait pas mais elle était là. Il avait peur, peur de rater, peur de mourir, peur de souffrir. Il n'était pas le seul, chez les mangemorts c'était un sentiment de joie et de victoire. Dans le camp du Survivant, la peur, mais aussi la foi, foi au bonheur, à la chance et à la soif de vengeance, beaucoup étaient venu pour venger, un parent, un ami, un frère mort. Chaque camp se regardait dans le blanc de leurs yeux, attendant l'instant fatidique du début de la bataille. Harry serra sa baguette dans sa main, et l'épée de l'autre. Il s'était durement entraîner à manier l'épée de la main gauche. Certains résignés disaient qu'il faisait beau et que c'était un beau jour pour mourir. Harry refusait l'inévitable mais en même temps l'acceptait, la mort allait avoir son cota. Il croisa le regard de Drago qui lui sourit, Ron était anxieux. Harry l'était encore plus, eux ils avaient un avenir, une famille à fonder, alors que lui il n'avait rien à perdre. Ginny et Hermione étaient restées au château pour former les défenses. Puis ce fut le signal, Voldemort leva son bras les mangemorts passèrent à l'attaque. Le camp de Harry se lança aussi dans la bataille la rage au cœur. Harry fonça tête baissé en faisant tournoyer son épée. De voir le Survivant en tête de ligne et foncer seul face à la marée de Mangemorts galvanisa ses troupes, ils voulaient l'accompagner, et mourir sous son nom. Ils voyaient leur Héro se ruer au combat en criant toute sa rage. L'homme n'existait plus seulement la bête, l'humanité disparut du champ de bataille ne laissant que la bestialité seule maître du jeu. Harry lançait des avada dans tous les sens, il fendait l'air avec son épée tranchant une main, une tête, ou entaillait le torse d'un mangemort. Les sorts fusaient de partout, l'excitation était à son comble, les sorts n'étaient pas très précis, mais qu'importe il fallait faire mal. Un avada arriva sur Harry, mais Drago lança un protégo assez puissant pour repousser le sort. Harry le remercia du regard, Drago et Ron étaient dos à dos pour se protéger.

- Tiens Potter, ricana une voix

- Bellatrix l'âme damnée de Voldemort.

- Comment oses tu prononcer le nom du maître !

- Car ton maître c'est fait battre par un gamin de Un an !

Bellatrix lança un sort que Harry contra.

- Ca tombe bien après le chien le filleul du chien, la journée sera belle.

- Avada Kedavra, cria Harry.

- Protego.

L'avada fut repoussé, mais Harry l'avait prévu, il abattit son épée sur la tête de Bellatrix et la fendit en deux. Elle tomba en hurlant de douleur. Son cri ralentit la bataille, et alerta Voldemort qui venait de blesser Dumbledore. Ce dernier était à terre et attendait patiemment son heure. Mais la mort de l'âme damnée de Voldemort, sonna le glas pour les mangemorts. Voir Bellatrix tomber était un signe de victoire. Voldemort devait répliquer pour redynamiser ses troupes.

- Potter finissons en !

- Oui Tom, finissons ce que j'ai commencé il y a dix sept ans.

Le duel s'engagea, plus ardu, plus bestiale, peu importe où ça tapait mais faire mal, faire payer…

Harry glissa et ne put éviter le doloris, il hurla de douleur, comme si on lui appliquait du fer chauffé à blanc. Son cri déchirait le combat, mais personne n'entendait trop occupé à lutter.

- Tu vois Potter, j'ai gagné, tu vas mourir et j'écraserai tous tes amis.

Harry regardait haletant l'homme en robe noire qui tendait sa baguette dans sa direction.

- AVADA KEDAVR…

Voldemort ne finit pas son sort, il s'écroula au sol. Harry ne comprenait pas, le combat stoppa immédiatement, les mangemorts ne croyaient pas que leur maître venait de succomber.

- Comment cela se peut il ?

Harry se posait la même question. Il leva les yeux et il vit un mangemort la baguette pointée sur le seigneur des ténèbres.

- Comment ? Murmura Harry.

- La prophétie disait que tu possédais une arme que le maître n'avait pas, je suis cette arme.

Harry blanchit, il l'avait reconnu, c'était elle ! Elle l'avait trahie pour le sauver.

Elle ôta sa cagoule, ses cheveux noirs et fin tombèrent sur ses épaules gracieusement. Harry se releva et pointa sa baguette sur elle, sa haine refaisant surface. Elle le regarda le regard triste mais déterminé. Elle jeta sa baguette loin d'elle.

- Vas y, je ne te retiens pas.

Harry hésitait, il ne savait pas quoi faire, il regarda Drago, il baissait les yeux, Ron regardait en l'air. Les aurors immobilisaient les derniers mangemorts. Harry regarda Dumbledore.

- Ce choix te reviens, répondit le directeur.

Harry tourna son visage vers elle. Il devait savoir.

- Pourquoi ?

Elle baissa la tête puis la releva, Harry fut retourné par ce visage ravagé par le regret et le chagrin.

- Tu avais détourné Drago du chemin que nos pères lui avaient indiqués, je n'ai pas accepté cette situation, je me suis fait mangemorte. Il me donna comme mission de t'approcher et de t'espionner, je t'ai séduite, je me suis prise au jeu, quand tu n'étais pas là j'étais pas bien, et quand j'étais à côté de toi dans la chaleur de ton amour, j'étais bien, je ne me rendais pas compte que je t'aimais. Quand la vérité s'imposa à moi, j'avais mal, car j'allais te trahir, trahir ton amour et ta confiance, mais je me trahissais moi-même. Je voulais mourir, mais quand je t'ai vu couché à sa merci. Je n'ai pas hésité, je voulais que tu vives, même si ce n'était pas avec que tu vives la vie qui t'avait été refusée. Et j'ai compris à ce moment toute la prophétie, j'étais ton arme, car tu m'as insufflé ton amour en moi, c'est lui qui pointa la baguette sur lui et qui le tua.

Harry avait fermé les yeux pour cacher ses larmes. Il leva la tête et baissa sa baguette. Il la regarda dans les yeux.

- Après ta lettre, je voulais te haïr, je me sentais trahi, humilié, détesté, désespéré. Je voulais te tuer, mais je n'ai pas pu, le faire, car je ne te haïssais pas, non même maintenant, je t'aime,et je ne pourrais que t'aimer.

Le silence s'installa entre eux, tout le monde regardait le combat intérieur des deux qui se regardaient. Drago souriait, et il n'était pas le seul. Harry fit le premier pas il s'avança vers elle. Elle n'osait pas le regarder, il l'enlaça et lui releva le menton et l'embrassa sous ses yeux avalant ses larmes. Puis il captura ses lèvres, c'était un baiser mouillé mais les larmes lui procuraient une grande joie et un immense bonheur. Elle l'aimait.

- Veuillez nous la laisser, annonça un auror.

- Hein ?

- Etant mangemorte, elle doit être jugée, annonça l'auror mal à l'aise.

- Laisse Harry, je dois payer mes fautes.

Il venait à peine de la retrouver que déjà on la lui enlevait. Elle suivit les deux aurors tout en regardant Harry pleurer.

Drago posa sa main sur l'épaule de Harry.

- Tu la retrouveras.

- Je l'espère sinon ils devront subir ma colère.

- Où là j'ai peur, murmura Ron.

Tout le monde se mit à rire, c'était irréel, mais bienfaisant. On se mit à faire la liste, il y avait seulement quelques morts parmi le camp de Harry. Fred était blessé, mais il tenait bon avec le soutien de son frère. Même les mangemorts n'étaient pas arrivés à faire tomber le terrible duo Weasley. Dumbledore était blessé. Remus était sain et sauf grâce à Peter, ce dernier s'est jeté devant lui, pour payer ses fautes envers ses anciens amis. Surement que Sirius, son père lui avaient pardonnés. Remus s'imaginait qu'ils étaient tous les trois en train de réfléchir pour continuer les maraudeurs en l'attendant. Tonk avait été sonnée mais elle était dans de bonnes mains, ceux de Remus par ailleurs. Maugrey était mort, ils s'étaient mis à dix pour l'avoir. Mais maintenant l'heure était à la fête. Harry vit Drago s'approcher d'un corps. Harry s'approcha de Drago qui avait retourné le corps du pied, aucune pitié, aucun sentiments n'apparaissait sur le visage impassible du Serpentard.

- Et dire que c'était mon père

- Oui c'était, répéta Harry.

Drago leva son visage sombre vers Harry, visage qui s'illumina quand une rousse se jeta sur lui. Harry sourit et les laissa, il ramassa sa baguette, il la tenait comme un bien précieux c'était tout ce qui restait d'elle.

Cela faisait une semaine que la guerre était terminée, Harry attendait devant un bâtiment austère. Il était près de huit heure du matin. Ce bâtiment était la prison des sorcier, ce n'était pas Azkaban où tous les mangemorts étaient enfermés à vie, non c'était un bâtiment pour condamnation léger. On faisait du travail publique. Harry était accompagné de Ginny, Hermione, Drago et Ron. Ils l'avaient accompagnés, Harry regardait sa montre avec nervosité, c'était pourtant bien le jour ! Il fixait la porte grise, quand elle grinça lentement et s'ouvrit, L'attention de Harry se concentra, une jeune femme sortit avec une veste au bras, les cheveux noirs, fin retombaient sur ses épaules. Elle sourit il l'avait attendu. Ils se regardèrent en silence, le sourire aux lèvres. Puis ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Ils se serraient l'un à l'autre dans un instant merveilleux.

- Tu es venu.

- Oui, je t'aime ne l'oublie pas.

- Tu sais ce fut court, mais je n'avais tué personne à part Voldemort.

- Tu l'as prononcé?

- Oui et regardes.

Elle découvrit son avant bras il n'y avait pas de marque.

- Elle est partie quand tu m'as serrée dans tes bras.

- Je t'ai retrouvé, j'ai retrouvé mon amour.

- Harry ?

- Oui ?

- Ta proposition ? elle tient toujours ?

- Oui Je veux faire ma vie avec toi Pansy Parkinson.


End file.
